Digital rights management (DRM) provides access control technologies that can be used by hardware manufacturers, publishers, copyright holders and individuals to limit the usage of content and devices. The DRM associated with a particular piece of digital data may provide: a set of access rights, e.g., can the receiver of the digital data access the digital data, and if so, how many times; and a set of copy rights, e.g., can the receiver of the digital data copy the digital data, and if so, how many times. DRM is deployed to prevent the unauthorized viewing, copying and/or distribution of digital content.
For communication systems, providing DRM for multiple devices seeking access to the same content during the same timeframe may result in rejection of access until completion of the content transfer to a device which may result in delays associated with the rejection of digital rights. Additionally, digital rights may be unnecessarily allocated to a device as a result of a failure in the transfer of the content and impede authorized devices access to content.
What is needed is a method and system for properly maintaining digital rights during secure transfer of content for communication systems.